


Under the Full Moon

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Pagan Gods [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Consent in general, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood Sacrifices, Consensual Possession, Multi, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Pagan God Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: The people in Sam's village take turns asking the gods of the forest for a good harvest and other favors every full moon. Tonight it's Sam's turn for the first time. He is not prepared for the gods actually showing themselves.





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. It just had to get out. Thanks to my beta readers [coplins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins) (who not only posted a great new fanfic recently herself, but also [drew art for this story](http://coplins.tumblr.com/post/168079292360/under-the-full-moon-by-spnyoucantkeepmedown-the)), [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD), and Askatosch (who made me plot a Michean sequel right away).

The clearing is empty in the light of the full moon. There’s only the big block of stone that serves as an altar. Sam gingerly steps towards it. There’s no reason to worry, he reminds himself. He just has to place the pine cone on the altar (no one was able to explain to him why you have to bring the gods a pine cone) and ask for a good harvest and then he can go home again. Everyone in the village has done this at one point in their lives. Dean has told him the only thing that happened when he did it was that a bit of wind had rustled the leaves of the trees.

Some people say one of the gods has shown himself to them and granted their wish for a bit of blood and sealed the deal with a kiss, but Sam is pretty sure, most of those people are just trying to make themselves more important than they are.

Most wishes aren’t granted anyway, and when they are, it’s most likely a coincidence. Sam is pretty sure of that. Well, he was pretty sure of that this morning. Now, by night in the light of the full moon things don’t seem as certain anymore.

He will not be spooked, though. He squares his shoulders and takes the last step. He places the tablet on the altar and kneels in front of it as the elders have instructed him to do. “Gods of the forest, please grant us a good harvest this year.” His voice is firm, he’s proud of that.

“I think that can be arranged.” The voice makes Sam jump. He looks up and sees a man at the other side of the altar. Hair blond as far as Sam can tell and eyes shining as bright as the moon. He’s clad in nothing but silver jewelry and a piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. This can’t be happening.

The man smirks, when he sees Sam staring at him. “Come one, it’s not that long ago that we’ve last shown ourselves. Someone must’ve prepared you for this.”

“I think it’s been at least a few decades,” another voice comes from Sam’s right. He turns and sees a smaller man. His eyes shine with a light that is warmer than that of the moon as does the gold around his neck and wrists. This can’t be real. There was supposed to be a rustling of leaves and nothing else.

“When you liked that girl …” the second man continued. “Lilith, wasn’t it? But I’m calling dibs on sealing this deal, Lucifer.”

“I saw him first,” Lucifer says. And if he is Lucifer, the other must be Gabriel. So they’re really the old gods from the stories? They don’t behave like them, though. Slowly, the shock that someone is actually here dissipates and Sam tries to think. Maybe this is just a joke? But Sam hasn’t seen both of those man ever before, so they can’t be from the village.

Either way, it feels stupid to still kneel while the gods are bickering, so Sam stands up. It’s also kind of hard to be intimidated by gods that are bickering like him and Dean do sometimes. That’s probably why he speaks without thinking.

“Can you make up your mind? It’s cold.” He shouldn’t have said that, but it’s barely April and they made him go barefoot, because apparently shoes prevent you from getting in contact with nature or whatever. At the moment Sam would’ve liked a little bit less contact with nature for his freezing toes.

Both gods stop and turn to him, and there’s something intense in the way they look at him. Something that reminds him what the old stories say about how powerful they are. Shit. He really shouldn’t have said that. At least they don’t look hostile, though. “I’m sorry,” he says anyway. “I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

Lucifer leans on the altar, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips again. “Oh, yes you did. And I like that. I really want to seal this deal, Gabriel.”

“You always pick the pretty ones.”

Sam sighs. He really hadn’t expected meeting any gods, but if he had, he would’ve envisioned it differently. Anyway, they’re both good looking men and his village desperately needs a good harvest this year and he’s pretty sure he can’t feel his little toes anymore. That’s the only explanation he has for what he says next. “Why don’t I just kiss you both then?”

Now both gods grin. “You’re a smart man, Sammy,” Gabriel says, and it shouldn’t come as a surprise that they know his name.

“It’s Sam,” he says. “The only one who gets to call me Sammy is my brother.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Do all the young folks mean no disrespect like you do these days, Sammy?” he asks.

Sam meets his eyes defiantly. By now he’s absolutely sure his toes have gone numb, and he really doesn’t need someone talking down at him, not even a god. This time, though, he thinks before he talks. “I respectfully ask you not to call me Sammy.”

That makes Lucifer smile. “Fine.” He pulls a small knife seemingly out of nowhere. “A bit of blood sealed with two kisses for a good harvest, Sam.”

Sam feels himself returning the smile, heart beating faster. It’s not every day that you win an argument against a god, however small it may be.

He takes the knife and nicks the pad of his left hand. A few droplets of blood land on the altar, and Lucifer and Gabriel nod, apparently satisfied. Then Gabriel steps close to him. He barely reaches up to Sam’s shoulder, so Sam obediently bends down, when Gabriel tugs on his sleeve. The kiss is sweet and chaste, but sends a tingling feeling through Sam’s body nonetheless. When he straightens up again, Sam chases the taste of honey on his lips.

Gabriel’s eyes twinkle. “You could ask the elders to send you here again at the next full moon, you know?”

Sam hadn’t known that. He isn’t sure, if he should. And he doesn’t have much chance to think about it, because Lucifer leans over the altar and tugs on his shirt.

The meet halfway over the sacred stone. Lucifer’s kiss tastes of ice and makes Sam feel like electricity is crackling over his skin. He comes away breathless, heat in his cheeks, his freezing toes forgotten.

“You _should_ ask them to send you here again at the next full moon,” Lucifer says. “And if they want their wishes granted, they will.”

* * *

There is a discussion between the elders. Apparently, something like that hasn’t happened in a long time. Dean teases Sam for it, but only lightly. He seems to be a bit in awe, too. And Sam has to admit, he enjoys that. He also has to admit that he’s looking forward to the next full moon.

So when the night comes, he steps on the clearing again.

This time they’re there as soon as he places the pine cone on the altar, Gabriel sitting on the stone, Lucifer leaning against it.

“Uncle Bobby’s cows are sick,” Sam says. “Can you heal them?”

“Granted,” Gabriel says.

Again a few drops of blood land on the altar, then Gabriel scoots closer. Sam cups his face with his hands, a little bit in awe that a god lets him do this, and then their lips meet. One of Gabriel’s hands finds its way into Sam’s hair, and then he licks at the seam of Sam’s mouth, demanding entrance. Sam parts his lips without thinking, only barely aware of the small moan that escapes him. The kiss seems to last an eternity and at the same time definitely not long enough. When Gabriel breaks it and leans back, he looks pretty smug. “Good?”

Sam straightens up and exhales slowly. “You’re not even subtle when fishing for compliments, aren’t you?”

That makes Lucifer laugh. He takes a step towards Sam and puts his hands on Sam’s hips, pulling him in. His kiss isn’t chaste this time either. Sam grabs Lucifer’s shoulders to steady himself and melts into it. When Gabriel clears his throat and Lucifer draws back, Sam makes a little sound of protest.

Gabriel chuckles. “If you kiss for much longer, I want a second one to make it even.”

Sam can’t see anything bad with that, if he’s honest. But then he sees both of their eyes glow in the moonlight, silver and gold, and he takes a deep breath, tries to steady himself. They’re gods. They seem nice enough, of course, but there is no story where falling for a god has ended well.

“Come back at the next full moon,” Lucifer says.

Sam knows he shouldn’t.

* * *

He tries not to, but the crops are growing well and the weather is good and Bobby’s cows recover at record speed. So they send him again, and he can hardly say no. Silver and golden eyes are in his dreams every night anyway. 

Again, they’re there as soon as he places the pine cone on the altar, both appearing so close he can feel the warmth of their bodies. By now the nights are pleasant and Sam doesn’t mind the lack of shoes anymore.

“Wolves are killing our sheep,” he says. “Can you make them stop?”

Lucifer scoffs. “Of course they are killing your sheep. You cut down too many trees last year, which made the deer search for food elsewhere, so now there isn’t enough game for the wolves to feed on. Wolves need to eat, too, you know. And they know to fear humans. They’d stay away from you, if they had a choice.”

While Lucifer rambles, Sam tries not to duck his head. He represents the village here. He has to stand his ground. “Sometimes new houses have to be built.”

“Well, good for you.” Lucifer stares at him grumpily. “But you can either have new houses or no wolves killing your sheep. That’s how life works.” 

Gabriel pats his shoulder, jewelry clinking. “Calm down, Luci.” Then he turns to Sam. “Just tell your people to plant new trees whenever they cut some down. And leave the things that the deer like to eat. Then you should be fine again soon enough.”

“But if they hunt down any more wolves, because they don’t like the results of their mistakes,” Lucifer grumbles, “I’ll have some of their heads on a pike.”

Sam swallows. Apparently, tonight is not a good night.

“Not your fault, kiddo,” Gabriel says.

“Though your species as a whole can be surprisingly dense sometimes,” Lucifer adds.

Sam can hardly disagree with that. “I should better go now, then.” He feels a pang of disappointment. On the other hand it’s probably for the best. Angry gods are no healthy company.

He turns away, but Gabriel catches his wrist. “Stay.” Then he turns to Lucifer. “Look what you’ve done! You scared him away!”

“He didn’t scare me!” Sam protests. It’s true. He hadn’t been scared, even though he probably should be. He had just been a bit worried about what Lucifer’s mood meant for the village.

His protest makes the corners of Lucifer’s mouth twitch. “You should know our Sammy better than that by now, Gabriel.”

Used like that the nickname doesn’t seem too bad all of a suddenly. And when Lucifer looks at him, there’s warmth in his silver eyes. “Ask for something else.”

“Uhm …” Sam isn’t prepared for that. The elders tell him what to ask for and they discuss it for days before every full moon. He can’t just decide that on his own, can he? On the other hand, if he just leaves now there will no wish be granted anyway.

“Can you lead the wolves somewhere else, where they find more food that isn’t our sheep?” he asks finally. It’s basically the same wish he made before, and he wonders, if they’ll notice.

They do, if the way Gabriel’s eyes twinkle is any indication. He doesn’t say anything, though, looks at Lucifer instead.

After a moment, Lucifer nods. “Put like that, we can grant the wish. If you don’t treat the forest better, though, I’ll send twice as many wolves back here next winter.”

“Fair enough,” Sam says, voice a bit hoarse with worry that this will backfire in some way.

He waits for Lucifer to conjure the small knife, but the god just grabs his shirt and pulls him in. “I don’t need a blood sacrifice to go talk to the wolves.”

Then their lips meet.

Sam gasps. He can taste Lucifer’s just barely placated anger, can feel it light up his skin whereever they touch. He’s pretty sure his hairs stand on end by the force of it. Lucifer’s teeth scrape over his lower lips, and Sam steadies himself by grabbing Lucifer’s shoulders again.

After a while, the force of Lucifer’s anger subsides and is replaced by little zings of pleasure. Sam is distantly aware he’s making breathy, needy sounds, pressing his body flush against Lucifer’s. One of his hands strokes down Lucifer’s back, now acutely aware of so much bare skin.

Then there’s the warmth of Gabriel’s body to his right. As soon as Lucifer breaks the kiss for a moment, Gabriel reaches for Sam’s chin and turns Sam’s face towards him. His kiss is soothing after the force of Lucifer’s, but with its own power behind it. Pleasure rolls through Sam’s body in waves with every drag of Gabriel’s tongue.

When both gods finally take a step back, Sam is dazed, panting and definitely hard. And he wants more of this.

You don’t just ask gods, if you can stay the night, though, do you? What is he to them anyway? Probably just something interesting to pass the time with. And it’s good that they find him interesting for now. As long as it holds he can use it to help the village. But he won’t ask them for more and embarrass himself in the process.

Silver and golden eyes stare at him for a moment, then Lucifer and Gabriel share a look. A silent conversation seems to be going on.

“Let’s see how this turns out first,” Lucifer says softly.

Gabriel pouts, but he nods.

Lucifer turns to Sam. “Come back at the next full moon”

While Sam turns and leaves, he wonders what that had been about.

* * *

The elders actually listen to him, and the people start planting trees, even though some complain about the extra work. Sam spends the month researching, though. He reads every book about the gods he can find (not many in a village like theirs) and pesters all the old people to tell him every story they remember. There are some hints of the gods testing people now and then. Is that what they’re doing? What else could ‘Let’s see how this turns out’ mean? But to what end?

There’s talk about armies marching not far away, that worry Sam, but he trusts that the elders will talk about that during their meetings and he’ll get to take a special request to the gods at the next full moon. So he buries himself in his studies again.

Lucifer’s mood is a lot better a month later, that much is for sure. At least until Sam hesitates to make a request. He tilts his head to the side. “What is it, Sammy?”

Sam shrugs. “I’m not sure what to think about this month’s request.”

That makes both of them smile for some reason. Gabriel hops down from where he’s sitting on the altar and steps right into Sam’s personal space until they stand chest to chest. He lifts a hand to play with a lock of Sam’s hair. “What do the elders want?”

“Well,” Sam says. “Things are actually going pretty well with the crops and the cattle. But one of the elders is trying to make a new kind of apples that will be sweeter than all apples before, and she asks for your support.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Gabriel smiles, but the way he looks up at Sam is calculating. “I like sweet things.”

“Why don’t you think it’s a good request, Sammy?” Lucifer asks.

Sam clears his throat. He isn’t sure, if he’s overstepping. Well, yes he definitely is, but he isn’t sure, if it’s a good thing or a bad thing yet. The way they look at him makes him weigh his words carefully, even though the way Gabriel still clings to him is quite distracting. “Because there are also armies marching through the land and there will be war soon. We need protection, but the elders refuse to acknowledge the danger! They think we can sit this out.”

Lucifer taps his lower lip in thought, while Gabriel tugs on Sam’s hair. “Samshine,” he says. “We’re nature gods, not war gods.”

“I know,” Sam says. “I just worry about my friends and my family. Also …” He looks at Lucifer, who’s still eyeing him with a thoughtful expression. “I’m pretty sure the people marching here don’t care much about the trees or the wolves.”

That makes Lucifer smirk. “Manipulation attempts work better, when they’re more subtle, Sammy.”

Then both gods exchange a long look, Gabriel still absentmindedly twirling a strand of Sam’s hair around his finger. Sam holds his breath and waits. There seems to be a bit of a disagreement going on. Lucifer lifts his eyebrows, Gabriel frowns.

Finally, Lucifer looks at Sam again. “If we granted you power to defend your village, how would you use it?”

“Luci no!” Gabriel protests.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Lucifer says.

So, Sam has to convince Lucifer and sway Gabriel. Since Gabriel is still leaning against him, he lifts a hand, cards it through Gabriel’s hair, nails lightly scritching the scalp. He is rewarded with a purring god leaning into him even more. Good. Everything to improve his mood. Sam keeps his eyes on Gabriel, while he talks to Lucifer.

“We’re farmer, not soldiers. Something that’d make armies not find their way here would be helpful. Somewhere to hide us, if need be.”

“So you wouldn’t shed any blood?”

Now Sam does look up. Lucifer watches him like a hawk. Does he like the idea of Sam shedding blood? Sam thinks of the blood sacrifices. “I would,” he says, “and Dean probably would, too. But I can’t ask the others to fight.”

Gabriel gives a pleased hum. “Yes, you better don’t.”

“Gabriel …” Lucifer says

That prompts another exchange of looks between the two gods. Finally Lucifer nods. Gabriel looks up at Sam again. “We’ll grant the wish with the apples tonight. We’ll think about the other.”

Sam knows when it’s better not to argue any more, even though waiting one more month makes him feel sick with worry.

A few more droplets of blood land on the altar, and then Gabriel is the first one to kiss him again. It’s sweet and deep and Sam can’t keep his hands from wandering. Which is probably alright, because it doesn’t take long until Gabriel’s hands are underneath his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Lucifer clears his throat, and Sam groans, because he’s pretty sure he can’t handle another month of sexual frustration.

Gabriel rolls his eyes at Lucifer. “Come on, please! You liked his answers more than I did.”

That catches Sam’s attention even through a haze of pleasure. “What do my answers have to do with that?” he asks.

“You’re a good looking man, Sam,” Lucifer says. At the same time he gestures in a way that’s apparently a sign for Gabriel to continue, because the shorter god stands on his tiptoes and nibbles along the line of Sam’s jaw. Sam tilts his head back a little, looks at Lucifer through half closed lids. Silver eyes watch them with interest, which makes Sam feel every touch of Gabriel’s lips and teeth on his skin more intensely.

“But,” Lucifer continues, “there are good looking people in abundance out there. If we invest in someone, we want them to be smart and courageous. People that want to use their connection to us for short-sighted personal goals get boring fast. Not that there’s anything wrong with a bit of ambition, if it’s the far-sighted kind. People that do nothing but follow orders get boring fast, too.”

So he really had been tested. Sam can’t concentrate on that thought long, though, because Gabriel sinks his teeth into a point right above Sam’s pulse point and makes him gasp.

As soon as Sam can at least somewhat think again, he pulls Gabriel closer, hips slotting together, still a bit in awe about the fact that he’s apparently allowed to do that.

And what was he going to ask again? Ah yes … “So this is investing in me?”

Gabriel kisses down Sam’s neck, chuckling against his skin. “Random sex gets boring after a while, too. We wait and try to pick people we’d like to stick with for a bit longer.”

“Gabriel is bad at waiting.” Lucifer smirks.

“Well, I’m very glad about that.” Sam can feel Gabriel’s erection through the cloth around the gods hips. He grinds against it, seeking friction through two layers of fabric.

“Have you been getting frustrated?” Gabriel whispers into his ear, sounding a bit breathless himself now. “Don’t worry, I’ll make up for that.”

He pulls Sam along, closer towards the altar. He steps around Sam, his arms encircling him from behind, while he works on opening Sam’s pants. At the same time, Lucifer leans over the altar from the other side, pulling Sam forward with a hand at the back of his neck. “I didn’t get my kiss yet.”

Sam supports himself with his hands on the stone block and tilts his head up so he can meet Lucifer’s lips. He tastes ice at the same time as Gabriel works his hand down Sam’s pants. He moans into Lucifer’s mouth, when Gabriel strokes his length.

What comes after that is mostly a haze. He is aware of Lucifer’s silver eyes – or are they blue? It’s hard to tell in the moonlight – on him all the time. Gabriel’s steady rhythm inside him, his breath in hot puffs on the skin of Sam’s back. Lucifer’s voice telling him to look at him, whenever he lowers his head, breathing hard. Gabriel’s hands leaving tingling trails on his back, his torso, his thighs, teasing him. Lucifer’s kisses that he returns somewhat sloppily, because he’s kind of distracted.

Hot white bliss shoots through Sam, when Gabriel finally touches his dick again, and he comes all over the altar, which would probably be blasphemy, if it wasn’t for the god shuddering through his own orgasm behind him.

Lucifer smiles, his eyes glowing even brighter now than before, which makes Sam dazedly wonder, if sex on their altar is a sacrifice in its own way. Lucifer brushes strands of hair out of Sam’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come back at the next full moon.”

Sam gives a weak laugh. “Do you seriously think I’m not coming back after this?”

Gabriel drapes himself over Sam’s back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “This time I didn’t even fish for compliments.”

* * *

It’s almost the full moon again, when the soldiers attack. Sam isn’t even sure which faction they belong to. It doesn’t matter anyway. They’re hungry and there’s food to be found in the village.

Sam and Dean are fighting back to back, Dean with the old blade of their father, Sam handling a bow with all the skill hunting deer can give you. There are a few other people they managed to gather around them. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Benny. They’re not enough, though. The Elders are no help at all, running around like headless chicken. Sam is the one who urges to people towards the clearing where the altar stands. Maybe the gods can protect them.

* * *

The clearing isn’t a bad spot to defend, with or without gods. The enemy has to either come along the path, where they can be picked off one by one easily enough. Or they have to split up and head through the thick undergrowth of the woods. And the trees seem to be on the village’s side, enemy soldiers constantly stumbling over roots that haven’t been there a minute ago, running into low hanging branches, getting entangled in thorny vines.

Still, some get through, meeting Dean’s sword, Sam’s arrows and the various kitchen knives, scythes and other things the others have grabbed to arm themselves. One almost reaches the altar, felled by Sam’s arrow just a step away from it. It’s a lucky hit right through where vines have torn a hole into the chainmail at belly heights. The man isn’t dead right away, wailing and clutching his abdomen, and Sam gets an idea that might be horrible depending on how you look at it. He doesn’t give himself time to think, though, just pulls a hunting knife from a sheath at his belt, drags the man another step forward and slits his throat right above the altar. Blood colors the stone red.

“Lucifer,” Sam murmurs. “I hope I didn’t get that wrong and you like that kind of thing.”

Suddenly, wind rustles the branches of the trees, drives dead leaves and twigs on the clearing, making people yelp and search cover. Sam isn’t sure, if he is the only one who hears the voice that comes with the wind.

 _Sammy._ It’s a satisfied purr, so Sam got it right. _It’s still not enough for me to manifest outside of a full moon, but if you want my help, I can take over your body and win this fight for you._

Sam doesn’t have to think about that twice. “Yes,” he says. “Please.”

The next moment it feels like Lucifer, full of ice and crackling anger, is all around him. Then Sam’s body isn’t his any more, and Lucifer grab’s the dead soldier’s sword.

The next thing he does is call the wolves.

* * *

The dead lie strewn around the altar, mostly soldiers, but a few villagers, too. It had taken a day to get rid of the last soldier, to heal the wounded as much as Lucifer was able to, to help repair the damages. Most of the people who fought are sleeping now, but it’s finally a new full moon, and Lucifer is walking Sam’s body towards the altar. Gabriel is sitting there, looking even smaller than he usually does.

“I called rain to extinguish the fires,” he says. “And I brought the people home who ran into the woods. I tended to your wolves, too, Lucifer. And every other living being that has been hurt. And there is an illusion in place now that hides the village from every enemy as long as one of us is alive.” He looks up, golden eyes dim. “I’m sorry we didn’t care enough to do that sooner, Sam.”

Sam and Lucifer cup Gabriel’s face with their hands, and Sam isn’t even sure which one of them goes for the kiss. It’s long and crackling with the energy that’s still thrumming through their body after the battle.

“It’s alright,” Sam says. “I know one dead human more or less doesn’t make that much of a difference to a god. And you did come through to help, when it really counted.”

“And technically, you were right,” Lucifer adds. “We shouldn’t have meddled in this.”

Which implies that they’d done it anyway for him. Despite the horrors of the day Sam feels happiness bubble up inside him.

“But Sam and me had fun,” Lucifer goes on.

Sam huffs. “You had fun.” Though Sam had been riding Lucifer’s battle high as a passenger and it had been a heady experience. There’s still blood everywhere on his clothes and his skin, but he doesn’t mind.

Suddenly, he feels Lucifer’s presence inside his mind drain away, and then there’s a second body pressing against him from behind. Lucifer nibbles on the shell of Sam’s ear. “We should use this full moon to recharge.”

Sam laughs. “And by recharging you mean …”

“Well ...” Gabriel’s eyes are glowing a bit brighter now. He scoots back on the altar, pulling Sam with him. “Sex on an altar counts as a sacrifice.”

“I knew it!”

“Of course you did.” Lucifer kisses the back of Sam’s neck, leaving a trail of ice crystals on Sam’s skin. “After all we picked you for being smart.”

“There’s one thing I couldn’t figure out so far, though,” Sam says. “Why do we have to bring you a pine cone, if we want to talk to you?”

Gabriel laughs. “Oh that? That was just me trying to see how many stupid rules I could make people follow.”

“Jerk.” Sam shakes his head, forgetting for a moment who he’s talking to.

“Respect …” Lucifer murmurs into his ear.

Gabriel just grins, pulling at the hem of Sam’s shirt to get it off. “Let him. Come on, Samshine, you can be on top.” He looks past Sam at Lucifer. “Well … more like in the middle, but you get what I mean.”

* * *

By Sam’s third orgasm, Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s eyes are glowing as bright as ever. After his fourth he just stays on his back on the altar, staring up at the stars, heart hammering, breath ragged. “I need a break.”

Lucifer gives an amused huff. “Humans ...” But he lifts Sam up as if he weighs nothing, carries him over the clearing and sets him down on soft moss under a tree.

The last thing Sam is aware of is Gabriel curling around him. “Sleep, Sammy. We’ll look out for you.”

And sleep he does.


End file.
